A Lovely Triangle
by Redbrush
Summary: What if Naruto had, you know, not completely sucked when he went to graduate from the academy? Wouldn't that switch around the members a little bit? Sasuke/Harem, lemons later maybe. I'll change the rating when they're up.
1. Introduction

"Things are going to be harder from here on out. As such, you will all be assigned in groups of three, doing your missions under an elite Jounin ninja. These are designed to fit all of you, to make you all benefit. For those who are stronger, to be able to work together with teammates. For those who are weaker, to benefit from having battle-capable teammates. And hey, we might even make a few rivalries, who knows... ?"

Multiple responses were heard from within the class, whether they be groans out of annoyance or sighs of relief. The class' instructor, Iruka Umino, stood at the front of the class. Or, rather, former instructor, as he was standing in front of a class of Graduates, assigning their three-man teams, due to their large population, but it couldn't be helped. It's been that way for the past 5 or 6 generations. The Hidden Leaf was certainly a healthy village, after all. Three-man teams would make things easier for the Genin, anyways.

However, a certain graduate felt otherwise. _"Tch... three man teams? That will only slow me down."_ He'd think to himself, biting his lip as he turned his head slightly and scanned the room for any worthy team-mates that he'd like to work with. Or, at least, would be able to work with. He hoped they could keep up with him. Sasuke Uchiha was like that- a little full of himself, but he did speak the truth, being this year's Number One rookie. The others... weren't a lot to speak for. Kiba and Shino were probably his ideal partners out of this year's group. Sakura was sharp, too, that was something to keep in mind, along with her rival Ino... Though, they were being assigned groups, so it was likely best to just sit and wait. Hell, he didn't have a choice.

"After I list off teams, you guys will have a few hour to yourselves. Think of it as Lunch time or something. I'd personally suggest using this time to get to know your teammates, but whatever suits you works. You'll have forever to get to know your team mates, so there's no rush." Iruka said. "After that time is over, please go to the room that I'll assign you and you'll meet your Jounin 'sensei'." Iruka had brought his clipboard to his face, and began to read out loud.

Sasuke sighed as Iruka started listing off teams, starting with Team 1. Nobody important was being listed off yet. He sighed as he closed his eyes and waited patiently, though he couldn't say that it wasn't a little bit irritating, having some of his first choices listed off and grouped with losers...

"Team 7, Report to room 207 after break; Uzumaki Naruto... Hyuuga Hinata... Aburame Shino."

He cursed under his breath has Shino was listed off. Hinata, too. How Naruto was able to get a score to match theirs was beyond his knowledge. A little jealous, but still. His scores were definitely higher. He'd suspected to get grouped with someone as smart as Sakura, or around there. Still, he had just lost two desired teammates. At this rate, he'd get stuck with people on Choji's level of skill, had what Iruka said was true. He didn't see the point in being forced to work together if he could do better by his lonesome, but still. It was best not to argue. A low growl was emitted from him out of frustration, though nobody else in the room had heard it.

"... Team 10, Report to room 208 after break; Yamanaka Ino..."

She was desirable. Ino was pretty smart, along with being quite a bit more capable than some of the other Kunoichi in the room. He'd be content to be on a team with her.

"... Haruno Sakura..."

Fuck. There goes another one of his choices. He kind of wanted to be on a team with Sakura, if she would drop the whole fan girl thing. It was old. But she was smart. He would have looked forward to working with her, but she was grouped with Ino, so that's a big no. A rivalry would help her a lot, yeah, but the teamwork would be way off. Plus, working with those two and putting up with their constant bickering, heck no. He'd be damned before he was on _THAT_ team.

"... Uchiha Sasuke."

God _dammit_.

* * *

><p>Hey, me again. Yea, I didn't want to see you either.<p>

Anyhow, this mostly just an introduction. Later chapters will be longer. You can place Reviews for desired couples/events/etc., and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Rivals

Ino immediately rose out of her seat as the bell rang and Iruka finished talking. She smirked to herself as she shot a glance at the far end of the room where Sasuke was sitting- well, leaving. She got lucky enough to be grouped with him, of all people! This had to be fate playing itself out. She knew they were meant to be. She couldn't help but to get a little giddy when the thought of him ran through her mind. They just had so much in common! Even right down to their clothing, they were similar.

Well, technically, she copied a bit of that part, but _still_! She knew that this had to be someone of higher power giving her the chance that she deserved. Oh, her darling Sasuke... She couldn't wait until they were together! Maybe she could take Iruka's advice to the class and wait on him, and ask to have lunch together. It was a good idea. Getting a jumpstart on a relationship, that is. Though, they'd be spending a lot of time together with missions and all. She didn't want to be too pushy so early on, especially considering all of the time that they were going to be spending together. Ugh... Then there was Sakura.

Why on Earth would Iruka pair them together? And with Sasuke, of all people? That's just going to make billboard brow think that she has a chance! There's no way Sakura would pose any competition, that's for sure, but that wouldn't stop her from being a nuisance. Ino sighed to herself as she made her way out of the classroom. Things were going to be rough. This team wasn't going to cooperate well at all- even she knew that.

Ino left the classroom and headed for the exit; Sasuke would definitely try to flee the premises and get away from all of the people. He was like that. He was either shy, she'd determined, or he was running from forehead girl. She couldn't blame him. Knowing Sakura, first thing that she would do is hunt down Sasuke and try to have lunch with him.

Pfft. As if Sasuke would want to have lunch with _her_.

"Now, where could he have gone?", Ino muttered to herself as she stepped next to the bench outside of the Academy. She didn't know where he lived; he always seemed to have lost her when she tried to follow him home. Even when she was doing it in secret. Eh, he wouldn't go that far just for lunch, would he? No way.

"Looking for someone, _piggy_?"

Ino's blood immediately began to boil at that name, and that voice. Her fist clenched as she turned to face this person with a death wish.

"You act like it's your business, forehead girl!"

"Puh-lease. You make it so obvious, standing there with that stupid look on your face... like a lovesick _puppy_." Sakura retorted. She tried to play it cool- raising her chin as if she was better. She flicked her pink hair behind her shoulder.

"You're just mad because I had the idea first, Sakura!" Any chance at Ino being calm about this was out of the window. The two couldn't stand each other on normal circumstances, but when Sakura storms in acting like _this?_ No way Ino was going to act calm.

"Except that Iruka presented the idea to the class?" Ino blinked as Sakura made a point. "By now, Sasuke probably has the entire female CLASS looking to have lunch with him.

"We're in a group, you know." Sakura walked past her rival and sat on the bench. "We might as well postpone this whole love-rivalry and try to get along. For teamwork's sake."

"Yeah, right! He totally likes my hair mor-... wait, what?" Ino had prepared to make a comeback... but did she just hear what she thought she did? POSTPONE their rivalry? For teamwork's sake? No way. She did not just say that. "... Seriously? You really mean this?"

"Lunch?" Sakura asked, raising the bag of food she had brought. Ino stood there after eyeing the bag in her own hands, and only raised an eyebrow, doubtful. The pink-haired graduate sighed. "Okay, fine. I don't exactly like you, and you don't exactly like me. But nobody's going to enjoy us fighting during missions, and our teamwork's going to be crap. Rivals? Fine. Enemies on the same team? No way that's going to fly."

"I guess you've got a point... Sakura." Sakura smiled as she heard her name. That was the first time she'd heard Ino call her by her actual name since they were little kids. Ever since then, it had been "billboard brow", "forehead girl", or something of that variety. Still, Ino kept the cocky, superior composure that she had displayed before. "But don't let it go to your head. Sasuke's still fair game for anyone- and I plan to have him for _myself_."

Sakura's pure-hearted smile morphed into their regular competitive grin. "Yeah, yeah. We'll just see about that. Until then, sit down and stop blabbering."

* * *

><p>'Interesting...' a certain ninja had thought from a distance- disguising themself inside the trees. 'To think that the two biggest rivals in the Acadamy would mature so much, so quickly.'<p>

Granted, they were the most promising two Kunoichi that the Acadamy had that year, so it made a little sense, even if it wasn't expected. A smile played itself on the Jounin's face as they observed the rivals' lunch from a distance.

This group was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me- these first few chapters are going to be a little short. Not until we get into the meat of the story with they lengthen up to 1,000+ words.<strong>


End file.
